


我们终将

by CF_wild



Category: Dunkirk（2017）
Genre: ABO；OMC, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CF_wild/pseuds/CF_wild





	1. Chapter 1

注：Collins并不知道Farrier是Omega

1、  
刚进部队的时候Collins就已经注意到了那个叫Farrier的中士  
他当时并没有看清中士的脸，它被隐在了面具下，不过他看到他的眼睛，那是一双很有魅力的绿蓝色的如同夏天湖水的眼眸，那也是双他无法用言语讲明的漂亮眼睛，他从不会愚蠢的去否认自己很喜欢Farrier的眼睛  
Collins没想到之后Farrier就成了自己的教官，当然他从来没有这么叫过Farrier，只是在有时候高兴了会叫一声，那时候的Farrier只会抽着烟半是不解半是无谓的看他一眼然后偏过头，却也是红了耳朵，他从那时就知道Farrier是一个沉默寡言也很容易害羞的人  
人人都道Farrier看起来就是个严肃非常的Alpha，但在Collins眼中他只是个很爱笑的男人，矛盾吗？至少在Collins眼中从没有那么觉得；严肃的那一面是多数人能看到的，而Collins觉得自己比别人要来的幸运，因为只有他看得到这个男人柔软的一面，而他觉得这是他的特权了  
尽管有些时候他会觉得Farrier是Alpha这一点有些遗憾，然后转念一想也没有人说两个Alpha不能在一起啊！这时候Collins的心情总会比往常要好得多，而Farrier在那时候总会觉得有一只高地小狼狗时时刻刻都黏在自己身后，像自己是“它”的主人一样  
“你在笑什么？”  
好吧，那只高地小狼狗看起来是觉得被忽视了。Farrier将烟踩灭，伸手拍了一下一头金发的苏格兰人，“没事，只是想起了我老家的那条狗。”  
“我以为你不喜欢狗。”Collins还记得上回空军基地不知道从哪里跑出来的那只狗是被Farrier赶跑的，期间他甚至都没去看一眼那条狗  
“我喜欢狗，但现在不适合养狗。”  
Collins匆匆忙忙喝完自己杯中的酒跟上Farrier的脚步，在没有任务的时候，福蒂斯一号总是会带着福蒂斯二号一起出来喝杯酒，这时候Collins总能知道些Farrier的事情，尽管他提起自己的部分总是那么少，但Collins可以在有限的话语里找到自己想要知道的东西，而对于他来说最值得高兴的不过就是Farrier这时候完全放松和自由了，他喜欢着、甚至可以说是非常迷恋着Farrier那轻松的笑容和艳红色的嘴唇


	2. Chapter 2

2、  
Farrier觉得这几天Collins不怎么对劲。  
基本上每一次训练之后高地小狼狗总会动作敏捷的从机舱内跳出来然后蹦蹦跳跳地走到他身边，而这几天Collins就只是一脸忧郁的样子…  
好吧…他知道自己太过关注Collins了……可一个成绩如此优秀的Alpha怎么会有人去不关注呢？Farrier在军营里见过很多Alpha，都是群自恃清高的家伙，仗着自己是Alpha就觉得自己十分了不起了，他从来对他们是嗤之以鼻的，但Collins不一样，每一次对他的夸奖苏格兰人都会将所有的兴奋写在脸上，那些上扬的语气和翘起的嘴角，都能让Farrier感觉到这个Alpha的年轻和活力……天呐，我真的应该和Collins谈谈  
“Farrier，嘿，我有事想问你，”  
Alex.Guste，和他同期的Alpha，年纪轻轻就已经成了他上司的直系上司，现在才三十岁，Farrier不明白军营是怎么想的，居然会找一个当时才十七岁的小混蛋当他的同期  
“什么？”Farrier并没有忍着自己对他的白眼，这小混蛋和他关系好是好，但介于当时同期的时候这家伙的胜负欲总是针对自己，Farrier并不觉得自己的白眼有什么不好的  
“你的Collins为什么这几天对我敌意这么强？我做错了什么吗？”Alex并没有太在意Farrier那副“你个混蛋找我什么事”的态度，他的意思是毕竟两个人认识了这么久了，就算现在自己算得上是他的半个长官，他也是很珍惜着这份互相竞争互相尊重的感情的  
“有吗…?可能是当时在小队的时候你对他苛刻了吧。”  
“有吗？不会是他知道我有暂时标记过你吧？据我所知你的这位Alpha搭档可算得上是一个挺有占有欲的朋友！”  
“闭嘴！不是告诉你别再说这些了嘛！besides，Collins根本不知道我是Omega…”Farrier给了又因为那件事而调笑他的小混蛋一个手肘，脸也已明显可见的速度变红了  
当时他和Alex还都是队里的新兵。Farrier那时经常因为身体瘦弱而被教官体罚，所以他每天晚上都会额外加上一些训练希望让教官看得起自己，而那天他却忘记了自己的发情期…  
发情期的感觉太难受了，他整个身体都发热，他甚至都觉得自己可能会因为高热死在操场上。但Alex救了自己。尽管这个小混蛋当时才18岁，Farrier还以为他要彻底标记自己，他很害怕，他知道Alpha在闻到Omega气味的时候会有多大几率失去理智，他颤抖着抓住Alex的手臂，  
—别标记我……please……  
—别怕，只是个临时标记，我不会给你标记的，Farrier，别动了，shh…  
Alex确实说到做到，他只是在自己脖子上留下了一个暂时标记，Farrier很感谢他的体贴，毕竟这样的Alpha已经很少了。  
“…咳…你下次再这样对我我就不会再给你买抑制剂了…”Alex有力无气的威胁道，“说真的，我觉得Collins喜欢你。”  
“……说什么呢!”Farrier觉得自己实在搞不懂Alex的心思，他又在胡说八道些什么！？  
“Come on，我是想说Collins连假期都要和你一起放这未免太黏你了吧？你当然可以说这是因为你是他的长官，但当年我们俩谁会和迈尔斯将军这样，喝酒在一起、抽烟在一起、洗澡在一起、就连上厕所也在一起！Edward.Farrier你还可以再迟钝点吗？”  
Farrier还在嘲笑Alex的嘴角僵住了，他从未将年轻人的这些行为归结到他喜欢自己这上面……尽管现在男性Omega数量也有不少，但男性与男性的结合还是个大忌，更别说是两个皇家军人了！  
Alex看着Farrier脸色一下苍白，不免有些担心，可他也没有别的办法，他知道Farrier将Collins看得有多少重要，他几乎是把他所有的一切都教授给了苏格兰人，他是在把他当作下一个接班人，Alex认识Farrier很久了，也深悉他的迟钝，如果真的出现这样的事，他不知道会怎么样……


	3. Chapter 3

三  
Collins发现Farrier最近在躲自己。自从上次他看到Alex找他谈事情之后  
………讲话就讲话嘛…干什么要勾肩搭背的……Collins一想到Alex自然的将手放在Farrier肩膀上，而一向排斥人靠近的Farrier也十分自然的往他口中的那个“小混蛋”依的时候就忍不住的觉得自己的牙齿泛酸  
他一直都没学会去喜欢Guste。因为他几乎霸占着Farrier年轻时的所有岁月，Farrier当时的样貌、他年轻时的一切这些都是Collins无法想象得到的东西，而Alex却就那么拥有了。他知道自己这样太过小气，但他无法控制自己，只要他想到Farrier会因为Guester的一两句话而羞得面红耳赤，他就接受不了！  
而现在Farrier就这么不理自己了！Collins没法不生气，他知道这样的自己是Farrier最讨厌的样子，但他现在管不了这么多了  
好吧…他并不是真的想躲Collins，他只是…不知道该怎么面对年轻人那双眼睛…  
Farrier叹了声气，无所谓了，反正过了一段时间Collins就可以想清楚了，一个老男人能有什么好的……  
“Farrier！”  
Farrier踩灭香烟，为什么他想着敌人永远不来这一点就不能实现呢？  
“Collins…嗯…”  
Farrier被高地小狼狗抓住手臂就往墙壁上甩，他甚至都觉得自己头撞在墙壁上了  
“为什么不理我？”  
哦，苏格兰人难道都是这么直白的吗…Farrier闭了闭眼睛缓了口气，“我没有不理你，Collins…只是最近太累了。”  
“不要骗我了！自从Guste和你说话之后你就对我不冷不淡的…”金发男孩儿抿了抿嘴，眼中的火气淡了一些，转而是暗淡取代了光芒，“Farrier…如果我做错了什么…你告诉我吧…我、受不了你不和我说话…”  
天呐…！Farrier实在不明白自己以前是怎么迟钝到听不出来Collins对自己的喜爱的…这要他怎么回答？说你不应该喜欢我，这就是你唯一的错，而我没有办法面对你，所以只能躲着你吗！？  
“…Collins，boy…你真的没有做错什么，我只是觉得太累了，不想影响到你的情绪而已。”Farrier尝试着让自己的语气听起来更加认真和诚恳，他希望男孩儿不要再想多了  
Collins盯着Farrier看了几秒，这才放开紧紧握在Farrier手腕的手，“对不起，我不应该无缘无故对你发火。就只是别躲着我好嘛…”  
Farrier揉着自己被苏格兰人握红的手腕，看着他一副抱歉的样子，“…没事，Collins。”


	4. Chapter 4

四  
Guste在出任务的时候受伤了。  
Farrier一听到这个消息的时候就立马跑出了教室，Collins也是在后来听说的。  
他和Guste在外面负责一同侦查纳粹，本来也就是个小任务，但没想到还是发生了意外，他们被迫降到离空军基地100公里的一个森林里，Guste腿中了一枪。  
“Farrier，你眼睛红红的干嘛了？我又不是要死了。”  
“…你这小混蛋不许死…”Farrier别过脸不去看Alex，别扭地吸了吸鼻子  
“Come on…Farrier，我很好，再说了，这样受了伤之后我就可以多休息几天了，这不是很好吗？”Alex有些为难的拍了拍Farrier的手臂，他认识Farrier太久了，牵绊太深，但到至今他还不知道怎么去安抚这个都被他暂时标记过一次的男人……  
“Guste。”  
“Collins。”  
他就知道Farrier的小狼狗会过来…Alex忍着翻白眼的冲动在心里吐槽着  
“Guste,l'm so sorry…”  
高地人真诚的盯着他，让他没法不去不原谅他。好吧…他终于知晓了Farrier为什么每次都没办法对Collins发火……  
“没事的，只是小伤。”  
这次探病坦白来讲让Alex觉得有些尴尬。在Collins与他打过招呼之后苏格兰人就一直坐在一旁的空床位上盯着Farrier看，而Farrier—这个刚刚差点在他身边哭鼻子的人装出一副誓不理会那只金毛狼狗的样子一直和他说这话，Alex时不时看一眼Collins时不时又看一眼Farrier，期待着能有人来打破这个奇怪的局面  
“探病时间到了，病人需要休息。”Olivia，医院的护士长，Beta，性格也像自己无味的信息素一般平淡，成天只知道板着张还算得上好看的脸  
Alex在这一瞬间只觉得Olivia就像个天使一般！我真的应该在病好之后请她吃顿饭了！  
Alex一脸傻笑着将还想留一会儿的Farrier赶了出去，“下次再来吧，好梦，Edward！”  
Farrier又感觉到Collins的心情变得不好了，自从Guste叫他“Edward”之后。好吧，他必须得承认自己有多在乎Collins的情绪…或许自己也必须承认自己挺喜欢Collins的…?


	5. Chapter 5

五  
Collins最近一直在想着。他知道他自己有多能吃醋。  
他喜欢Farrier，所以他眼里容不下Farrier对别人的关心。  
他很嫉妒Farrier和Guste之间的感情，Farrier信任自己，但他看起来更愿意在Guste面前表露自己的情绪。  
他从来没见过Farrier哭，更别说是红了眼睛，而Guste却轻易地做到了。Collins甚至还记得一向冷静自持的Farrier坐立不安的站在Guste床边时颤抖的手指和被泪水浸湿的眼眸……  
“Collins，你的手没事吧？”  
烟燃得很快，它轻轻给了他的手指一个亲吻。Collins摆摆手示意自己没事，随手抹去了染在手指上的灰。  
Farrier觉得Collins这几天状态很奇怪。尽管他在训练时依旧很认真并且完成的很好，但他的情绪却变化起伏的很大，就在昨天他还听说了Collins和某一个学员的冲突。  
在他眼里Collins就是个好学生，无论在哪个方面。而且他自认为清楚Collins的性格，在他眼里Collins一向都很开朗，他刚开始教授Collins的时候Guste还半是玩笑半认真地评论说这家伙估计性格挺冲的，Farrier还觉得Guste又在瞎胡闹，但现在看来…似乎是自己看别人的第一印象差强人意了些…  
“Collins，我们谈谈吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

六  
“我不敢相信你居然直接给了他一拳！这就是你这么对一个你的告白者的吗？”  
“…我又不是故意的…我、我只是慌了…”  
Farrier低着头一遍又一遍地扯着自己的手套，好像立誓要将它扯坏一样。  
“stop that！”Guste简直受不了Farrier那副样子，他一把抓过Farrier的皮手套，“那混小子现在在哪儿？”  
Alex在看到Collins的时候第一反应是抱怨自己居然听信了Farrier的话相信他只是打了一拳！  
“Guste，你是过来嘲笑我的吗。”  
他有听到脚步声，但那不是Farrier的。Collins在踏进到屋子之前已经因为一脸伤和身上不稳定的Alpha信息素而让大家对他避而远之了。  
“不，Collins，我只是、过来看看你怎么样了。”Alex看着金发男孩儿阴沉着脸，天呐，我真希望Farrier能在！这家伙每一次都是这样！  
“我只是告诉他我喜欢他而已，我只是想要一个机会，为什么他不肯接受我？”  
Farrier过来找他，他没听到他在说什么只是盯着他，他感觉自己的心跳得比以往任何时候都要快，他没有忍住就直接脱口而出，他有想好会被拒绝，但他没想到Farrier会直接一拳打上来，就好像自己做了什么让他感觉到被侵犯的事情一样。他甚至没给自己机会就狠踹了自己几脚。  
Guste叹气：这两个傻瓜…“Collins，你是真的真心实意的喜欢着Farrier吗？”  
Collins真诚的看向撇去平日里吊儿郎当样子的Guste，“从第一眼开始我就认定他了，我爱他。”  
“那好，你就拿出你刚刚那副样子再去见Farrier一次，告诉他你爱他，告诉他无论发生了什么你都会在他身边抱住他守着他，告诉他以后你们会携手走完这一生。”Guste快速的拍了拍金发男孩儿的头，“Farrier一直把你放在心里、不管他有没有说出来过，他也对你抱有同样的情感…你要好好对待他，珍惜他的柔软，理解他的坚守，尊重他的决定，如果你没那么做的话…我不介意把他抢回来的。”  
“……我有没有说我很嫉妒你？”Farrier稚嫩的时候是你陪在他身边和他一同成长的。  
“…何必嫉妒我呢，以后陪着他的人可就是你啦！”Alex低下头笑了笑，只留给了苏格兰人自己的背影。


	7. Chapter 7

七  
“Collins…我很抱歉我打了你。”Farrier觉得有些难堪又觉得有些庆幸，好歹Collins还愿意理他。  
“没事的，是我太冲动鲁莽了…”Collins扯了扯嘴角，微微露出了那对迷人的梨涡，“Farrier，我还是希望你能想想…”  
“Collins！”Farrier很快打断了他，还是没有看着他，“我想过了…或许，我们可以试试…”  
“真的吗？”金发男孩儿兴奋的抓住了他的手臂，完全没顾得上自己用了多少力度  
“当然了…我什么时候撒过谎…”Farrier拍了拍男孩儿的手示意别抓得这么紧，男孩儿却在松手的时候俯下身子轻轻在他脸颊上吻了一下，“……我、我又不会跑…”  
“Farrier，谢谢你！”让我能继续喜欢你。Collins忍不住拥抱住已经有些别扭的男人，使劲一般的想要把人融入自己的血肉之中。  
金发男孩儿的眼中盛满着爱意与欣喜的模样、这些带着灼热温度的拥抱和一个轻吻都让Farrier耳朵烧了起来，Collins的喜欢这么纯粹又这么勇敢…或许自己确实应该好好放下一切去爱，为了自己，更是为了Collins。  
站在远处的Alex看到Farrier缓缓伸出手也抱住金发男孩儿，抬头看看少数星星点缀的天空：well，守了这么多年了终于让他看到了属于自己的那颗星了…啊…好想找人结婚啊…  
“啊！收起你的那个傻笑！我实在受不了了！！”Alex觉得要是可以的话他宁愿自戳双目！但介于如果他这么做的话，他心爱的“姑娘”（飞机）就会无情的离他而去…呃！  
“Guste！”Farrier低声对着翻白眼不停的人吼了一句，“你再这样我就要揍你了。”  
“看在上帝的份上！我知道你和你家混小子进展的如何好，我几乎每天都会经过你们那儿，我实在受不了你们两个像一对偷情者天天那样眉来眼去的了！你不觉得这样更明显吗？那群糙汉子哪会刻意去关注你们两时不时同抽一根烟、同用一个盥洗室！呼～说完这些的感觉真他妈爽！”  
“…好吧好吧，Alex，我道歉可以吗？我和Collins会再明显一点的！”  
Alex注意到Farrier这个幼稚鬼居然在“明显”这个词上加重了音，Alex要不是觉得自己的眼睛都因为翻白眼次数太多而疼了他绝对要再翻一个白眼！  
“你们俩在说什么呢？凑那么近？”Collins一过来就看到Farrier和Guste几乎头靠头，不免有些吃醋的问出声。  
“Nothing，”Alex主动坐到另一边说着，“只是一个眼睛很疼的男人在抱怨而已。”  
Collins听明白了Guste的意思，看了一眼正在偷笑的Farrier，也忍不住一同笑着一边将刚刚在Olivia那里要到的苹果推到Farrier面前。  
自从他和Farrier在一起之后他和Guste的关系也变好了许多，或许他终于知道了Guste并不是喜欢Farrier的原因吧，他也并不是自己的情敌，这无疑让Collins觉得Guste还是挺让人看的顺眼的。  
“啊！！你们两个混蛋！”Guste再一次感觉到这个世界对他的嫌弃，他宁愿跑去侦查两百次也不要再见到这两个一开始谈恋爱就什么都见不着的两个人了！  
“我觉得Olivia喜欢Guste。”在确定Alex被气跑之后Collins对着Farrier悄悄讲小话，放在桌下的手不安分的勾住Farrier的手指，扣到自己的手掌里十指缠到一起。  
“是啊，估计只有这傻瓜不知道了。”Farrier将两人的手指握得更紧些，和金发男孩儿相视一笑。  
———————————————————  
我想了一下……决定放弃ABO肉了…并写不出那种感觉……会写得比较清水吧，我也很喜欢C/F那种纯纯的爱情感～  
顺带说一下时间设定吧，是在敦刻尔克大撤退之前（1939年），但肯定会写到敦刻尔克的。  
再说一下Guste小哥吧，Guste对Farrier的感情比起爱情更像是守护，毕竟他认识Farrier更早一些，还给他做过暂时标记什么的；如果大家不讨厌Guste的话后面小混蛋还是会出现的 


	8. Chapter 8

八  
时间飞逝，1939年的秋天就这么悄无声息的来了，人们甚至还只沉浸在夏天燥热的风里却早早地感受到了秋天的刺骨。  
战争到来了。  
Collins和Farrier成为了正式搭档，他们互相称呼对方为“福蒂斯一号”、“福蒂斯二号”，多数时间他们都在空中，很少有自己的闲暇时间—但也不代表他们没办法在空中的时候找出一些时间。  
“福蒂斯一号，结束之后要去喝杯酒吗？”  
“如你所愿，福蒂斯二号。”  
“真不公平，我的假期只有七个小时。”Collins孩子气的嘟起嘴状似十分委屈的靠到Farrier身后，看起来就像环抱住了他一样。  
“那也只是因为你是个新兵而已，就算你已经开始正式开飞机了。”Farrier笑着揉乱高地小狼狗的金发，“没事的，我不会扔下你一个人找乐子的。”  
Collins红了红脸，Farrier一下子就听出了他的言下之意…自从那天之后他们两个的感情稳步前进，尽管不能在人前显示出来，但Collins对现状很满意。  
他喜欢在没别人的时候握住Farrier的手，在年长者不注意的时候偷偷将吻印在他的脸颊和那柔软艳红的嘴唇，欣赏Farrier通红的耳朵。  
“我爱你，Farrier，”Collins抱住Farrier，微微低下身子将一个又一个吻印到年长者耳边，“这真奇怪…为什么一天一天我对你的爱越来越多了？天呐…Farrier，我不能离开你了…”  
Collins不知道自己怎么了，他不觉得信息素能影响他这么深刻，他只是觉得自己深陷在和Farrier的感情里，他不想离开这个男人，无论发生什么，他只想牵着男人的手一直陪伴着他。  
Farrier愣愣的任由苏格兰人亲吻，Collins的每一句话都砸得他晕头转向的。他一向都觉得Collins好看，没人能拒绝得了一个金发碧眼又笑起来很有魅力的人、反正Farrier觉得自己不行。  
“我也爱你，Collins。”  
Farrier不知道是不是因为信息素驱使还是真的是因为喜欢，他能清楚的感觉自己也深深眷恋着和Collins的感情，他不知晓这份感情会持续多久，但他不想让它停下来。


End file.
